


Keep Marching On...

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: The New Chapter [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Cute, Fluff, but it don't stay angsty, fluff ending I promise, second chapter is angst, this one's one hell of a rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: Feathers has been at this event for two days... he knows he'll have to go home soon, but doesn't want to. Well, sometimes your life changes when you least expect it to.





	1. Hope Is Strong

**Author's Note:**

> *screams in excitement* Hey guess what? I can show you guys this now bc I got the all-clear from Ibiscus' creator to make this canon! This was yoinked from the recent rp events Viva La Fiesta and Wyrnia's Rain Festival, and ohhh boy is it a rollercoaster! Buckle up, y'all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random plea for help ends in something very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluffity fluff

Eclipse was in control. Feathers was stressed and ‘sleeping’ within their shared mind, so while he was unaware Eclipse could go socialize. She landed next to the ball pit near the main square. There were a couple of people playing in it, and one monster on the side.

“Oh, hello! I’m Eclipse, since Feathers is… away.”

The old skelby monster smiled back. 

“Oh, my name is Ibiscus. It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling!”

She smiled back. They talked about the festival for a few minutes. Ibiscus was nice, but Eclipse’s mind kept going back to one specific and unpleasant thought.

“Hey, can I ask your advice on something?”

“If you want” The kind monster was willing to listen

She took a deep breath before continuing

“Well, when I met Feathers, he was dying... Worse, actually. I saved his life and we were bonded together… but after that, when I was still getting adjusted, he went and killed a human. A child, even. Apparently, the human killed his brother, but… well, I still don’t feel right. I made him bury the human, of course, but what disturbs me is that he would have left him to rot.” she paused, wording the next part carefully. “Even after that,... even now, he has dark thoughts. I’ve had to take control by force to keep him from ending himself for goodness’ sake! And… I don’t know how to keep going…” 

She looked at them pleadingly

“I know I just met you and all, but… you’re the only people here he’s let me talk to.”

Ibiscus looked thoughtful “Oh, sounds bad… maybe we could try pulling you two apart with precaution by creating a new body?”

Eclipse shook her head. 

“It’s not that… although someone was kind enough to offer him help with it. It’s  _ him  _ I’m worried about. I’m just an owl, not a therapist! How can I help him when I barely know anything myself?” She was becoming more distressed as the conversation went on.

“Mmm, I could maybe try talking to him. Someone I know was like this before… they killed someone and then wanted to kill themselves too. But I convinced them that it wasn’t the right choice to make, and now they live happily even if they are different.”

She sighed in relief. 

“Thank you… I really do appreciate it. Should I wake him up now?”

“Yes, please.” Eclipse saw that they weren’t happy to have to talk like this, and she felt guilty, but she still gently woke Feathers and gave him control back. Feathers was a little bit disoriented. 

“What did I miss? What did she tell you? She’s being suspicious…” She was staying completely silent. She knew he’d be angry at her if he knew what she’d told Ibiscus.

“Nothing special, just a little talk with your friend. And she told me that you had some dark thoughts, and even thought about ending your life.” They wore a gentle and caring expression on their face. “So I’m here to clear things out and speak a little to you if you don’t mind.”

“Did she really- fine. Fine, talk if you want to, but I don’t think it will work.” Eclipse had tried so many times to talk with him and convince him not to end himself, but nothing had ever worked.

“Oh no, I’m not the one who’s going to talk. I’m just here to listen to your story.” Their kind smile never wavered.

Feathers was caught off guard, but he resigned himself to it. 

“...alright. How…. how much of my story?”

“Anything you want. I won’t tell anyone anyway. I don’t see a point in telling things you don’t want others to know.”

And so he did. He told them… not  _ everything _ , but the important parts, at least. Ibiscus listened intently, occasionally offering him encouragement.

“After hearing all of that, do you still believe it’s worth living?”

“Yes, because even after all of that you are here and you deserve to live happily by leaving all of that behind. Even if it might take time.”

“Hehe… I hate it. I hate the idea of going back to ‘home sweet home’. But I’m not an outcode, and, I’m confused… the whole experience has taught me one thing; kindness is a lie. Everyone’s just looking after their own interests and they want to use me on the way. So… either there’s something I don’t know about this whole thing, or you’re all hopelessly naive for ‘wanting to help’ me.” But deep inside himself, he knows that isn’t true, but he’s hurting too much to admit it.   
“Welp, kindness is true, you’ve just met a lot of b**chy people, young man.”

“Maybe I can accept that… now that I think about it, I… well, I suppose a lot of people  _ have _ been kind recently… not just here either.”

After a short silence, he speaks again.

“Thanks for letting me talk… it feels, lighter somehow.”’

“No problem, darling. It was a pleasure to listen to you.” 

“I.. doubt that somehow.” He paused “There is one more thing I’ll say. If I ever get out of the hell I’m in,  _ she’s  _ f**king dead.”

Ibiscus simply pulled Feathers into a hug. He was surprised by the sudden show of affection, but found himself crying in the kindly old monster’s arms as they whispered words of comfort to him. He laughed softly, releasing his emotions with the sound. 

“E-Eclipse wants to talk to you.”

“Ok, I’m here for both you darlings.”

The second they switch, Eclipse is talking excitedly

“Oh my gosh thank you! You… you didn’t fix all his problems, I didn’t expect you to, but… you’ve done so much for him! How can we repay you?”

Ibiscus just smiled lovingly. 

“Having you two as my friends is already a lot, but both of you. I want you guys to promise me that whatever happens here you will let me protect you, ok?” 

“Of course!” Eclipse was happy to oblige them “I’m so glad you want to stick around.. I-  _ we _ were afraid that afterwards… we wouldn’t see you. I mean, he has a friend that visits us sometimes but… she’s too young to understand what’s going on, and really provide the support he needs. So, thank you! I’ll let him speak now…” She could feel Feathers’ impatience, and yielded to it.

“Alright, thank you my child”

Feathers reclaimed control.

“Are you an outcode? Is there any way…” He looked down and away from them. “I-I just… I don’t want to not keep seeing you…”

They smiled again

“I am a sort of an outcode yes, me and another skelby have a sort of void like universe. It’s unfinished and has all sorts of things in it. It’s not attached to any multiverse, it just wanders through time and space. Being everywhere and nowhere at the same time” They paused for a breath before continuing

“So yeah, I will be able to visit you sometimes if you want. Or you could come and live with us, learn to travel through different universes and all.”

Feathers was shocked that he was being offered so much, having only just met them.

“That… really? You would really do that… for us?”

“Of course! If you don’t mind I would even love to consider you as my child darling…” they looked sad. They knew their offer would be refused. After all, who would agree to something like that?

Feathers was shocked for a few seconds. Why him? Why would anyone be so kind to him, to listen to him, and then to offer to care for him? To him, what they said represented safety for many years to come. It meant that he would never have to worry about where his next meal would come from, but more importantly, it meant the security of being loved.

“Yes…” His voice choked as he said it. “If you really care about me enough to be that then… yes.”

Ibiscus started to cry too

“I-I...are you sure? Th-this is just unbelievable” 

“Yes, I’m sure. F**k, you’re giving me away out of hell  _ and  _ offering to house and care for me. What else am I supposed to say?”

“Nothing, it’s already too unbelievable for you to have even accepted… hhh I can’t- hold it I’m sorry I’m so weak.” They were crying fully now.

“I-it’s ok. It’s fine… I can’t believe you really care that much. For me. Why?”

They were unable to speak through their happy tears.

“Alright… alright.” Feathers gently embraced his new parent. They stayed that way for a long time, unbelievably happy to have each other here. Looking forward to a promise of a new life and happiness. 

  


Then, later that very night, Feathers’ newfound parent  ** _d̥̻i͍̥͖̝͓̬̜e͈̥͜d҉̠̟̩̝̱_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I think I messed up the fluff


	2. But Misery's A Little Quicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something really really bad happens and Feathers doesn't handle it super well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just pure emotional agony. All the way through. I'm sorry :')

Feathers was trapped. In just the past couple of hours, everything had gone to hell at the festival. He could feel his soul beating wildly in his chest. He felt tears on his face, and his body trembled all over. He was watching his parent fight for their life and there was nothing he could do about it. In those same couple of hours, the bond between himself and Ibiscus had solidified and grown tight, and now he could see it being torn down in front of him and  _ there was nothing he could do _ .  _ He was failing the only one willing to love him. _ He was hopelessly entangled in the enemy’s string trap. If he moved it only constricted him further. He made a strangled noise, not for himself, but for the one he loved who was in danger.

Ibiscus misunderstood the sound and turned, quickly cutting him free. In seconds, Feathers was in the air, high above. There was  _ nothing _ he could do! If he tried to help, he would only distract them more, or get captured again! He sobbed hopelessly, struggling to breathe properly as he saw his parent surrounded by beam attacks. He saw something… Ibiscus had thrown something into the air! Without thinking about it, he stooped, claws ready. He plucked it out of the air before twisting his body and soaring as high as he reasonably could. Even as he did so, Ibiscus spoke.

“Keep going. I love you my chil-” The last words were cut off by the sound of the beams firing. He kited there, hovering in the sky. He wouldn’t look down… he couldn’t… he didn’t want to see. He finally looked at the object he had picked up… all that remained of his parent. It was a hibiscus flower, one that used to grow in their eye. 

“Please…” He sobbed “Please, Ibiscus, be there… just tell me you’re th-there!”

The flower was glowing slightly in the dark. It moved a little, wrapping its stem around his forearm. He clung to it with true desperation, praying that his parent might still be there. Praying that maybe, it might not be too late… maybe he hadn’t failed them like he had  _ him. _ He had to fly. He had to leave, he couldn’t stay here.

He landed next to Herkos, someone he’d met on his first day of the festival. He had no one else to run to. 

“Feathers! What’s wrong?”

Feathers stumbled as he landed, almost falling over. 

“I-Ibiscus they-” He couldn’t go on. He sobbed, his whole body still trembling from the shock of it all. Herkos quickly came forward and supported him, holding Feathers in his arms.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Kid!” Herkos’ arms went around him, hugging him close. Feathers started to cry harder... He didn’t know what to do… how could he go on like this? Herkos gently eased him down so he was sitting on the boards of the stage.

“You’ll be fine kid. I promise.”

“N-no… I can’t-” It was too much. Too much pain.

“Shhhhh.” Herkos gently rubbed his back, holding him caringly. The flower moved on his arm, and Feathers gently stroked it. There were people talking… things happening, but he paid them no heed. Herkos said something, but Feathers barely heard him. Herkos’ hold on him tightened a little bit, trying to offer what he could for comfort.

“I-I can’t keep… Every… Every time I care… They’re torn from me!”

“Shh, it’s just the shock talking.” Feathers knew he was right… he knew he was in shock, and that it would be so much more painful later. He had experienced this before, after all. 

He barely knew what he did the rest of that night, only that he woke in the daylight. The flower was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I was in shock while playing this one... and I almost started crying when writing it down... I loved them-!
> 
> Also Herkos is an amazing friend. It's not gonna all go up here, but later on he comforts Feathers some more. He somehow knows exactly what to say to him.


	3. Hope Is So Much Stronger Than Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feathers, hopeless and despondent, goes to a new event, but finds something... or someone... he least suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for the number of hyphens in this chapter.

Feathers moved towards the gate of the new festival he’d been invited to. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, considering what happened last time, but what did it matter anymore? It had only been a couple of weeks since the end of the last one. A small part of him hoped that maybe, if things went wrong again, he might be the first to fall. He flinched as the thought occurred to him. Herkos would not approve. 

He moved through the door. He almost passed by the inscription marked next to it, but upon looking at it the feathers on his wings slowly rose, fluffing out. It read;

** _Hello there! I’m glad you came to the festival of Wyrnia! As you can see, it’s raining a lot, so if you don’t like water I recommend you take one of the umbrellas here._ **

** _~Your host, Ibiscus_ **

It couldn’t be true… they were gone, surely… they couldn’t be… but could they? What if he’d been right about the flower? What if it was something like their soul? Without further thought he rushed through the gate. He forced himself to slow down as he crossed a bridge with an endless void below, but then kept moving more quickly past it.

He searched for a long time, entering the temple like building in the center of the festival and searching each room in order. Then, he arrived at the Star Room.

It was a dark room, with an endless sky of stars stretching infinitely away from it. But he barely glanced at them. In the middle of the room, someone was lying, staring wistfully at the stars. Feathers was frozen. He couldn’t move. His breath fluttered in his throat. He eventually got his limbs to work, moving slowly to the center of the room. _ They look sad… oh gosh why are they sad? _

“...I-Ibiscus?” His voice shook. He was so scared something was terribly wrong, or that this was a dream.

The old monster was startled, but when they looked at Feathers their face lit up.

“F-Feathers?! Is that you my child?”

All of his worries melted away. Feathers felt tears fill his eyes. The emotion was too much for him to handle He could only nod, stepping forward, coming closer to them. In response, they stood and embraced him. Both of them were lost for words as they held each other, each hardly believing the other was there. He was finally able to speak, his face buried in their clothing.

“I… I f**king thought I lost you…”

“I-I thought I had too..! B-but the flower… it brought me to life again… someone planted me in my garden and poof! I was back here again…” They were speechless as they simply hugged him, giving him the affection they knew he craved.

“I-I saved you… th-that flower… I thought I lost it… That the last piece of you was gone.”

“I-I felt it when I was with you… then it became cold a-and things seemed to teleport and somehow I was here.”

Feathers sobbed again, overwhelmed by thoughts and feelings.

“I-I… I didn’t fail you… I-I’m so f**king glad I-I stayed alive…” the thought that he might have ended himself after that scared the hell out of him.

“A-and I am too! ...I was so scared you might have died…” 

Feathers shook his head softly, still clinging to them as though they were life itself.

“N-no- I… After I survived the battle… I-I th-thought you wouldn’t want me to… and Herkos agreed.” Somehow, he couldn’t quite bring himself to tell them what he had considered doing in those dark moments. He couldn’t bear to let them down any more than he already had. Ibiscus hugged him tighter, and then lifted him up, pulling him even closer.

“You’re safe now. Nothing is going to happen to us, I promise…”

“O-ok… thank you… I missed you… It felt, almost like I’d lost _ him _ again.”

“Shhh, it’s ok now… let’s just calm down a little and watch the stars, shall we?” they were rubbing his back soothingly. His sobbing slowed a little, though he was still crying. He looked up obediently, and let the stars bathe him in their calm light.

“They’re breathtaking…”

Ibiscus sat down, Feathers still safe in their arms.

“Thanks to Lucie. She’s the one who did this because she had enough of the boring white sky of this place.”

“I never imagined their beauty at home…”

“Now you can… one day, I’ll bring you to Outertale if you want… it’s one of the best aus to watch stars.”

“I-I’d like that.” And he would. He would love that. Hell, he would love anything so long as he had Ibiscus by his side.

“I promise once the festival is finished we’ll go there, alright?” A gentle smile graced their face.

“Is this your home?” _ Is this my home? _

“Yes, it is! But it’s unfinished still, maybe some new islands will appear later with new people. Who knows.” 

Feathers smiled, _ really smiled _, for the first time since… he didn’t even know.

“It’s so beautiful and peaceful.” 

Feathers purred, unable to contain his happiness.

“Eclipse says thank you for everything you d-did that night… the lives you saved.”

They smiled and began purring too.

“No problem, it’s what… was best to do.”

Feathers stopped purring for a moment as he remembered that night of horrors.

“I… tried to avenge you… but- I failed. I’m… sorry.” He feels his throat tighten as he remembers how weak he was. Ibiscus just rolled their eyes, gently cuddling him.

“You don’t have to be sorry, you shouldn’t have even tried such a thing.”

“..I probably should have known you’d say that.” He begins to purr once more. “You’re so caring to me… I don’t understand it, but I’ll take it.” A weak smile flickered across his face.

“Eh, you’re just too precious, my child.” They purred louder and cuddled even closer as they looked at the stars above them. Feathers lay contentedly next to them, just focusing on the fact that he was here, right now, and how he was lying next to his loved one. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, feeling such a sense of safety and comfort, and having been emotionally and physically exhausted by recent events. Ibiscus simply began to rub his back again, softly humming a lullaby until he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well NOW you know why I was so excited to share with y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> So! yes! Long story short, Feathers officially has been adopted, and it's the fluffiest damn thing ever. Don't worry, he's still open for asks and interactions, he's just moved locations!
> 
> Ok, so, do you guys want some more Ibiscus and Feathers fluff? Some angst? Or maybe more continuation to Awakened and that timeline. (already working on it, Rey). Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> And Queeny, you've got your work cut out for you figuring out events for UW. Good luck! and dm me if you want more character info on Ibiscus, I daresay I know them pretty well by now. (or I could just ask Lucie lol)


End file.
